


i'll take care of you

by pourpl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Artist!Lance, Comfort, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keithtober, Klancetober 2018, Lazy Afternoon, M/M, Oneshot, Pampering, caring!lance, klancetober day 6, soft!keith, soft!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pourpl/pseuds/pourpl
Summary: [klancetober: day 6] {prompts by ikimaru.jpg}keith is tired and tense and lance pampers him. fluffy cutesy easy shit.





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> made this for twitter but decided to post it here cuz why not.   
> im sorry i havent updated anything else i do, indeed, suck

The contrast of their days always leaves Lance feeling a little guilty. 

As his job is low-commitment, he makes his own schedule, and he mostly works from home, Lance often feels like he’s never doing enough. But Keith is always out, being reckless, working his ass off and coming home exhausted and cranky (and still doing more work). Of course, in moments of bliss and clarity Keith will kiss Lance’s temple and tell him not to take it personally, but Lance always does. Why should Keith have to work so hard while Lance sits around in his pajamas all day sketching out Sunday strips? Keith has the right to be cranky. Someday he thinks he’ll have to live a day in Keith’s shoes, just to put it into perspective. 

But then Keith is coming home one afternoon, hair limp around his hollow eyes and shoulders sagging with an indiscriminate weight, and Lance decides that Keith deserves to live in Lance’s shoes right now. 

“Got a lot of paperwork. Going to my office.” He drones, draping his coat down over the sofa aimlessly. 

Lance stops him before he can get a few steps, which isn’t quite hard considering the pace Keith can bare to muster. “No you’re not.” He takes Keith by his shoulders. 

“Lance,” Keith groans weakly. 

“Bah, bah bah!” Lance cuts him off, lifting his nose in the air. “I don’t want to hear it. Go to our room.” 

“What for?” 

“You’re not doing any paperwork tonight.” 

“But Lance--” 

“Keith,” Lance narrows his eyes down at him. “Trust me, okay?” 

Keith deflates, and Lance smiles to himself, pushing aside a languid lock of hair to get a good look at his husband. He kisses the revealed part of forehead and shoos him into their bedroom. 

Lance sneaks off into the bathroom, already twitching from excitement and unable to keep a smile away from his lips while he basks in the idea of forcing Keith to relax. For someone so tired, he’s still strung up and tense, and this afternoon, Lance was going to give him a break. 

He opens his side of the cabinets in the bathroom and mulls through various salts and scrubs, selecting a few particular ones with care and leaning into a drawer to pick out a bath bomb of sorts. Then he slides over to the bath, turning on the handle carefully to find the ideal temperature; brimming on the edge of too hot. He plops in the bomb and sprinkles some salt, ravishing in the scent for a moment and adding some finishing touches before dashing into his room. He finds Keith sitting on the bed, waiting skeptically. 

“Alright. Bath time.” 

Keith raises a dubious eyebrow. “Lance, you know I hate baths.” 

“I don’t want to hear it!” Lance says, pulling him off the bed and into the bedroom, where candles are lit and muted music mixes in the late afternoon sun that cuts through the window and shines golden on the bathwater. 

Keith looks at the room and then looks at Lance. “You are so extra.” 

Lance lets out a little huff, shaking his head at Keith. He takes Keith’s chin under his fingers and tips his jaw upward. “Just let me take care of you, okay?” He brings their lips together quickly and gingerly. Keith melts. And gives in. 

The skin on the tips of Keith’s fingertips are shriveled by the time Lance finishes scrubbing his scalp with shampoo from behind the tub, but the once-reluctant man refuses to get out until the water loses its heat and Keith opens his eyes to realize he is wading in lukewarm dirt-bath. 

Lance refuses to let Keith even dry himself off, insisting he stay placid and let Lance do everything for him. He wraps him in a pillowy robe that came fresh from the dryer and lathers him in a face mask that Keith makes him take off almost immediately. Lance then sits him down between his legs on their bed, Keith’s back pressed to Lance’s chest. He brushes through his long hair slowly and meticulously, and puts the now barely-damp waves up into a loose bun. 

Lance can already identify the lack of tension, moreover, feel it dissipate from his muscles when he leans back into him, letting himself be vulnerable in Lance’s arms (something that he’s still afraid of doing, after all these years). 

But Lance still isn’t finished. He brews them up some hot tea that suggests cinnamon and they trade staring out the window at the browning leaves to watch some true crime documentaries, Keith’s favorite. Keith contends that Lance wrap his arms around him and nuzzle his nose into his neck because he’s “cold” in contempt of the tea, but Lance insists on rubbing the rest of the knots out of Keith’s shoulders, which he also gives in to quite quickly. 

Lance takes his time, kneading slowly in between Keith’s shoulders in circular motions, then pressing down Keith’s arms and lower back before rising back up to glaze over his neck with the pads of his fingers. Keith sighs into it and lets Lance work for what seems like hours, making sure his body is completely pliable for optimal cuddling. 

Keith ends curled up in Lance’s arms, tight around his torso like he coveted. Lance’s leg drapes over Keith’s body protectively, and they are swallowed by the flocculent duvet. Lance can’t help but graze an endless string of feathery kisses on Keith’s cheek, neck, shoulders, and Keith can’t help but pull Lance in closer with each one, if it’s even possible after the first few. 

Keith dozes off after an episode or two, but Lance is just impressed he made it this far. There’s a few attempts initially to slink off out of the room, but each time the presumed unconscious Keith clamps down on Lance’s arms and holds them tight to his stomach. After a little, though, Lance is able to escape off to Keith’s office, figuring he complete their Freaky Friday by doing Keith’s work, too. 

The sun is cresting over the hill and natural light fades from Keith’s office as Lance works diligently, brain going from pounding drums in his skull to complete mush. It’s not that it’s particularly difficult work, it’s just technical. Which is the complete opposite of what Lance’s colorful caricatures and dialogue ever are. He definitely has more of a stark appreciation for Keith’s daily life as he finishes and the sun threatens to come back up again. He sulks up to their bedroom and slides back into bed, letting a large gasp of air escape his lungs and attempt to calm the stiff feeling that encases his bones. Keith stirs, rolling over to curl against Lance’s chest, nuzzling into it. Lance brings his arm around him, lightly dusting his fingers up and down Keith’s arm. He feels him shiver. 

“Where were’ou?” Keith slurs into Lance’s side. 

“Your office.” Lance blinks up at the ceiling. 

Keith shimmies up higher, curling in closer. He can feel the smile that spreads on Lance’s neck. “Mmmm...you’re so tense.” 

Lance snorts breathlessly, letting Keith’s hand reach up to massage one side of Lance’s neck while he nibbles on the other.

“Keith, go to sleep.” 

“Let me take care of you, Lance…” 

Lance rolls his eyes and shifts Keith so he is spooning him once again, kissing the place where Keith’s shoulder meets his neck and resting his nose there, feeling sleep take him easier than it ever has before.


End file.
